Light Novel Volume 2
Hataraku Maou-sama! Light Novel Volume 2 ''(はたらく魔王さま！2)' '''is the 2nd book of the Hataraku Maou-sama! light novel series. Summary The story starts off with Emi getting a supply of condensed Holy Magic ,in the form of vitamin supplements, from Emeralda Etuva. Meanwhile, at the Demon fortress, Maou gets a new neighbor, a lady who wears traditional Japanese Kimonos and goes by the name of Kamazuki Suzuno. Suzuno brings over a huge amount of udon as a greeting gift. When Emi was spying on the Demon King's house, she spotted Suzuno and thought she was another demon. Therefore she sneaked near Maou's house to find out what was going on, only to be startled by Suzuno suddenly opening the door and Emi slipped off the staircase straight into Maou's arms. It turns out that Ashiya gotten heat stroke and so Suzuno decided to help him around the house. Emi thought Suzuno was in love with Maou and offered to aid her if Maou should try anything funny. While at work, Chiho notices that Maou had a Bento box. After much coercing and shaking, Maou admits that Suzuno made it for him. Chiho opens the Bento and screams in horror. The scene switches to Emi who was making her way home from the convenience store. Outside the convenience store, Emi was attacked by a masked assailant carrying a scythe. Emi drew out the Better Half to fight back only to have the sword struck by a mysterious power from the assailant which drained the Holy Magic from her sword. Fortunately for her, the convenience store employee ran out and flung an anti-theft paintball at the assailant, chasing him off. The store owned asks Emi to wait for the police, so that they can take her statement. During then, Emi receives a call from Chiho who says that something big has happened. The next day Chiho and Emi go to Maou's house with a bento. Apparently Chiho did not want to lose to the Maou's new neighbor. Afterwards, Chiho realized the entire thing was a misunderstanding and that it was only because Ashiya was not feeling well. Then Emi told Suzuno she would go out with her to get some normal clothes. During the trip to the station, Emi found out that Suzuno was actually a resident from Ente Isla, Crestia Bell, and she had been sent to Japan to assasinate the Demon king and his comrades. Emi rejected Suzuno's aid to finish Maou off and said she can do it herself, but that now is not the time. Soon, MgRonalds hit a crisis. A new fast food restaurant by the name of Sentucky opened and it drew many customers. The manager, a small man by the name of Mitsuki Sarue introduced himself to Maou. Rika, Emi's colleague, heard about Maou from Emi and Suzuno and got interested in meeting him. The three ladies first passed by MgRonalds. There, they noticed the crisis that MgRonalds was having. Afterwords, they decided to eat at Sentucky where they were served by Mitsuke Sarue in a creepy manner. During their meal Emi insults Maou once again when Rika asks about the man, but Ashiya interputs them, being unable to stand anymore insults being thrown at his king. Rika curiously asked about the relationship between Emi and Maou. Ashiya then made up a dramatic but more realistic story (compared to the reality that they are actually demons) to Rika, about how the two of the, were business rivals who were competing for customers. After Emi's is forced to buy an Sentucky meal for Ashiya and received some dubious advice from Sarue, the group goes to MgRonalds. Ashiya purchases a meal for Lucifer and tells Maou to treat Emi's group with respect, since they're going to buy something to help them out. Despite Maou's forced customer friendly attitude Emi stays rude and chooses the cheapest item on the menu along with an apple pie. He starts to lecture her on how they're a self-serving restaurant and Rika scolds him for not being costumer friendly. Chiho appears to prevent the scene from becoming more tense, surprising Rika with her cuteness. Soon an acquaintance of Maou appears with a bamboo tree. Maou thought of using Tanabata decorations to draw the evening crowd towards MgRonalds during the Tanabata which was held on that day. Miraculously, it worked. When Emi's and Suzuno accompany Chiho home, on request by Maou, Suzuno raised the issue to Emi that Maou is obviously using magic subconsciously to manipulate people into entering MgRonalds and that she has to kill him off because he still have plans to commit evil. Chiho heard and realised Suzuno was from Ente Isla too. Chiho reasoned that Maou may be a Demon King but he must have had his own reasons to attack humans. Suzuno said she was going to have to erase Chiho's memories but Emi stopped Suzuno saying that above killing the demon king, she would rather protect her friend's wishes more. (Killing Maou can come later). Suzuno, being overwhelmed by Emi's statement runs away, suddenly the masked assailant struck again and used his power to overpower Emi. Then is knocked out by Suzuno. Seeing that Chiho had not returned home, her mother, Riho called MgRonalds. Maou picked up the store's phone. Realising that Chiho and Emi. who was supposed to have accompanied her, might have encountered some danger, he hypnotised Riho through the phone to knock her out. He receives another phone call from Urushihara who told him that Mitsuke Sarue was suspicious as Sarue Mitsuki was supposed to be a much taller person, who played sports and that the manager of Sentucky was a woman. Also, Urushihara confirmed Maou's suspicions that Suzuno was someone from Ente Isla. Ashiya was ill because the food Suzuno made for them was laced with Holy Magic. Maou was unaffected because he was strong enough and Urushihara was originally an angel so he was unaffected too. Urushihara then told Maou Emi's location which he knew due to the GPS device he looked into her bag. Maou took a broom and immediately headed towards Emi's location on Dullahan. On the rooftop of a certain building, the masked assailant revealed himself to be Mitsuke Sarue, better known as Archangel Sariel. He attempted to forcefully remove Emi's Holy Sword from her, also making lewd remarks of marrying Chiho and studying her. Later, he detected Maou's presence and sent Suzuno to finish Maou off. Suzuno reluctantly attacked Maou, destroying his bicycle. Maou stopped her before she attacked again and took off his uniform, claiming that MgRonalds will not refund uniforms that have been damaged outside of work. While battling Maou, Suzuno showed that she actually had no intention of harming Emi and Chiho and that she does not want to go along with Sariel's plans. Maou proceeded to where Sariel was, while Suzuno went to destroy some subway facilities to cause enough frustration and negative emotions for Maou to revert to his demon form and defeat Sariel. Maou, upon arriving immediately gets thrown awful remarks from Emi, telling him to stay away, since he is only wearing a pair of boxers and Emi's short was unbuttoned. Sariel mocks Maou and attacks him; the Demon King tries his best to evade, but gets injured in the end. soon the negative energy reaches Maou. Before changing into his true form, Maou assured Emi, that his boxers are made of top material and thus wouldn't tear. Emi's rebukes that she never cared about his boxer. Having returned to his full power, he took down Sariel with ease and freed Emi. He then then opened a Gate and threw Sariel into it. After receiving two of Emi's shoes in his face and Suzuno's hammer, he takes Suzuno to fix the train station. Suzuno and Maou then took a cab back to McRonalds because Maou still need to work. Kisaki was annoyed with him but later Emi and Chiho told her that Maou went to save them from a pervert. Suddenly, one of the employees ran out saying that there was a man inside the freezer. The entire group ran to the freezer and look and behold, the man in the freezer was Sariel. Upon regaining consciousness, Sariel saw Kisaki and decided she was the most beautiful woman he has ever seen and promptly forgot about his duty to get the Emi's Better Half. The following day, Chiho went to Maou only to witness Suzuno feeding Maou. Then Emi barged into the house, confronting Urushihara about the GPS he looked in her bag. Chaos ensues, destroying the Demon King's peace once again. Chapters *Chapter 1: The Devil's Finances Are Shored Up By An Unhelpful Neighbor *Chapter 2: The Hero Owes a Favor Following a Wild Chain of Misunderstandings *Chapter 3: The Devil and the Hero Risk Their Lives For Their Work Responsibilities Gallery Volume 2 Cover Japanese.png|link= HatamaoV2 2.jpg HatamaoV2 3.jpg HatamaoV2 4.jpg HatamaoV2 8.jpg HatamaoV2 5.jpg HatamaoV2 6.jpg HatamaoV2 9.jpg HatamaoV2 7.jpg HatamaoV2 10.jpg HatamaoV2 11.jpg HatamaoV2 12.jpg HatamaoV2 13.jpg HatamaoV2 14.jpg HatamaoV2 16.jpg HatamaoV2 17.jpg HatamaoV2 18.jpg HatamaoV2 19.jpg HatamaoV2 20.jpg HatamaoV2 21.jpg HatamaoV2 22.jpg HatamaoV2 1.jpg Adaptation Notes *The first season of the Hataraku Mao-sama! anime ends here. *Unlike the anime, Olba does not appear and Urushihara does not play a major role in this story arc. Navigation Category:Volumes Category:Light Novel